Pups and the Fall harvest
This story is written by Chasebuddy22. No editing without my permission. Summery: It is the beginning of the autumn. It's nearly harvest day in Adventure Bay. When Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew secretly puts thousands of worms in Farmer Yumi's farm, the harvest nearly gets ruined. But with the help of the Paw patrol, Can they get some of the fruit in the warehouse in time? _________________________________________________________________________________ The fall has recently started and by now, some of the leaves in the tree fell down. It looked really messy in the Lookout's front yard and back yard. Marshall went outside and was tripped by a stack of sticks fallen by the trees. He looked around and was really excited to see that the autumn has started. Rubble also stood in amazed and excited behind Marshall. Marshall: Yes!! Autumn is amazing. I can't wait for harvest day. *Jumps* Rubble: Yeah but don't forget the thanksgiving day. It's a really special day. Marshall: Especially Mr Porter's home made pumpkin pies. I love them so much. Also the turkey. Yum. *Drools* Rubble: Well.. let's wait for the thanksgiving day. First, let's clean this place. Woof shovel. Here comes Rubble on the double with his amazing shovel ready to clean this trouble. Marshall: Hey that rhymes.. *Giggles* Meanwhile at the farm, Farmer Al and Yumi were busy cleaning the apple orchard. They finally took a break and admire their hard work. Farmer Al: This orchard is amazing. Only 24 hours till the harvest time. Farmer Yumi: Yeah. I can't wait for the whole Adventure Bay to taste our fruits. As the two farmers were talking, Mayor Humdinger stayed behind a bush. Mayor Humdinger: Hmm.. With a little cheat, Foggy Bottom will have the best fruits ever. Kitties, launch these mischievous worm free. *Laugh wickedly* The Paw patrol were busy cleaning the yard. The only distraction that was causing is Alex who was busy showing his new sticky liquid that he predict that it is a special food for pest. He was really confident about his new invention. Rocky was busy sorting his recycling but got kind of distracted by Alex who was disturbing him. Alex: Hey Rocky. Look, I've invented something like you do. You always love inventing things, right? Rocky: Yeah. It's nice that you are using your brand new experiment kit. I love inventing but I am more interest in repairing or recycling. *Continuing his duty* Alex: Yeah. I love fixing too. See. *Showing his Apollo the super pup action figure* I had fix that last week. Now he is ready for action. Zooooom! *Running around with the super pup* Rocky: Alex, lookout.. Marshall!! *Closing his eye afraid to see the result* What Alex didn't saw, was that he was going straight to Marshall's fire truck. He bumped into the vehicle with full power also causing Marshall to fall down his ladder. Marshall: Woahh.. Al...e..x... Be.. careful. *Land with a thud* Ughh.... Alex: Opps. Sorry about that Marshall.. *Laugh awkwardly* Marshall: You might wanna slow down a bit. Just in case, you don't get in the way. It will be a big help if you help clean the yard. Alex: Sure thing. I'm here to help. Meanwhile, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi were heading back to the orchard. They were encountered by several worms on the apples. Farmer Yumi: Oh no.. This is terrible. Now there is no chance of the fruits getting into the warehouse. Farmer Al: I know what to do. Why don't we have an early harvest. It's the only way we can get the apples back there. I know the fastest way to get the fruits loaded in the warehouse. The paw patrol. (After explaining every thing to Ryder) Ryder: Don't worry. No job is too big, No pup is too small. Paw patrol to the lookout. Pup: Ryder needs us. After one elevator scene, the crew stayed in attention. Chase spoke his line as usual. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: We have a major problem in our hand. Somehow, there are lot of worms in Farmer Yumi's apple orchard. If we don't hurry, then there won't be no fall festival this year. Probably no thanksgiving dinner as well. Pup: *Gasp* Rubble: No.. thanksgiving dinner? We have to help. *Whimpers* Ryder: For this mission *Scrolls the pup pad* I need Rocky to use something from the recycle to get the apples fast. Rocky: Don't lose it, re use it. Ryder: Excellent, I also need Chase. You can sniff out clues who have done this. This is almost like it was made on purpose. Hmm.. I think this job is big enough for every pup. Chase: Super spy Chase is on the case. Ryder: Alright. Paw patrol is on the roll. After an vehicle scene, the pups and Ryder arrived to the farm. Farmer Al: Thanks for coming Ryder. This day wasn't after all that good. Ryder: Don't worry. We will get the apples freshly and put them in the warehouse. Rocky. Get something that can get these apples fast. Rocky: Hmm.. what about the old ring gutter from last year fall festival? Ryder: Perfect. Get it in to the position. Rubble, your bulldozer's bucket is full. You can load them back now. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Ryder: Chase. Found any clues yet. Chase: *Sneezing* I have been sneezing since I got here. I really think this allergy is getting worse. Ryder: The only thing that make you sneeze like that is from cat fur. Chase: Hmm.. I am really sure that Mayor Humdinger and the kitten catastrophe crew did this. Ryder: Chase, get your drone up. See if Mayor Humdinger is causing another problem. Chase: Ruff. Super spy chase is on the case. Ruff Ruff drone Ruff launch. Marshall: Ryder.. We have got a lot of apples now. No worms has spoil these apples. The rest are well... Ruined. Farmer Yumi: Oh thank you. It's really enough. We don't need more. Ryder: Great work Marshall, Rubble and Rocky. You are such go... *interrupted by Chase* Chase: Ryder.. I can see Mayor Humdinger.. *Gasp* He is ruining the pumpkins. Ryder: We are on our way. Chase: Ruff ruff. Net. Ruff. *Traps the kitties who were ruining the pumpkins* You can't do any more damage to them, kitties. *Sneeze* Cat Chase: Meow.. *Hiss* Farmer Al: *sigh* At least some of the pumpkins are safe. Ryder: Paw patrol. Let's get these pumpkins back to the warehouse. After several minutes later, all the pumpkins were stored. Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew went back to Foggy Bottoms with a disappointed face. The pups went back to the lookout just in time for lunch. Rubble: I am really hungry... *Watch as Ryder pour the kibbles to their dishes* Marshall: After an amazing rescue, we sure are tired and hungry. Ryder: Here you go pups. You deserve this. What a bunch of good pups. They all ate their lunch and the whole afternoon was spent by playing and relaxing. They were really glad that Fall festival and Thanksgiving day was safe. The End